Le coeur de l'océan
by xNude
Summary: Un Titanic version Stony : Tony un riche homme part sur le Titanic pour New York vers un triste destin. Mais une rencontre inattendue bouleversera sa vie à jamais. Partie une en ligne


**Titanic version Stony :**

**STOOOOOOOOOOP ! Je sais une fiction de ce genre ça vous intrigue plus que le blah blah de l'auteur, mais je vous prie de lire ce qui est marqué ci-dessous (surtout le 2****ème**** paragraphe).**

**Je crois savoir qu'il y a une fiction de ce genre (reprenant également l'histoire de Titanic) en anglais, mais je ne l'ai pas lue et ne compte pas m'en inspirer. Je mettrai le lien vers celle-ci si vous le voulez )**

**Ensuite : en août j'avais prévenu sur un de mes OS que j'allais sortir une Fic Stony/Titanic. J'ai beaucoup tardé. Trop même. Ce que je vous livre là est tout ce que j'ai écris et correspond à la moitié (environ) de ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire la suite. Elle sera moins intéressante que la première partie et ça me prendra du temps. Je préfère attendre de voir si cette première partie plait vraiment et vos réactions. Et si vraiment ça plait, je me mettrai au travail pour de bon.**

**Donc je préfère prévenir : je ne connais pas le film par cœur. Je l'ai revu il y a quelques mois (c'est à ce moment là que l'idée a germé dans ma petite tête), et je l'ai revisionné en prenant des notes pour ma fic'. Je m'aide du résumé du film sur wikipédia, et des citations sur Kaakook. Et bien sûr j'arrange l'histoire à ma façon, reprenant ou inventant des dialogues, des personnages et des situations. Donc ça ne suit pas le film à la lettre, mais les dialogues et l'histoire en elle-même se ressemblent beaucoup. **

**Donc l'histoire du Titanic est malheureusement réel, mais le film appartient à James Cameron et Steve et Tony à Marvel/Stan Lee. Je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles, n'ayant pas (encore) de beta.**

**PS : Dans mon histoire, il est aussi question d'un collier cœur de l'océan. Imaginez le comme un réacteur ARK mais en saphirs )**

_USA, années 80 :_

Un vieil homme était endormi devant une télévision, le dos courbé, un verre d'eau fraiche à la main. Il se tenait dans une véranda qui donnait sur un jardin ensoleillé. Tout n'était que calme et tranquillité. Au loin, dans l'herbe, une jeune femme jardinait.

De nombreuses photos s'étalaient sur les meubles aux alentours. Un beau jeune homme bronzé, portant une barbe bien définie, posait aux côtés de diverses personnes, l'air rayonnant.

La télévision diffusait le journal de midi, mais le son était baissé au minimum. On pouvait entendre des brides de conversation entre différents journalistes. Mais une phrase attira l'attention du grand père qui somnolait, et éveilla tout un coup tous ses sens.

-…Le _cœur de l'océan_… valeur inestimable…

Il se leva brusquement, attrapa la télécommande posée sur la table basse, et augmenta le volume du téléviseur aussi vite que ses doigts tremblants le lui permettaient.

-…Notre reporter se trouve au beau milieu de l'expédition « Titanic », visant à retrouver ce bijoux qui a coulé en même temps que ce navire. La seule preuve de ce pendentif est un dessin pour le moins étrange, retrouvé hier par le sous marin miniature des chercheurs.

Une image apparu à l'écran. Une esquisse au fusain, abimée par l'eau mais encore visible. C'était un portrait du jeune homme présent sur les photos du salon. Il était allongé sur un canapé, nu. Il regardait intensément le spectateur avec une expression indéfinissable, oscillant entre la sensualité et l'amusement. Sur son torse reposait un collier muni d'un pendentif circulaire, de la taille d'une orange, mais plat. Le dessin était beau, et l'artiste avait du talent.

-…Nous ne connaissons ni l'origine du dessin, ni la localisation de ce fameux pendentif. Toute personne possédant des informations est la bienvenue…

Le vieil homme resta interdit pendant un certain temps. Le reportage continua, se focalisant sur les diverses machines de l'expédition. Lui se plongea dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens…

_Quelques jours plus tard :_

-Vous dites être le jeune homme sur le dessin ? Monsieur, c'est difficile à croire.

Brock Lovett restait perplexe. Lorsqu'il avait organisé cette expédition, il savait que ça ne serait pas un mince affaire. Il avait tout prévu, sauf ce vieillard qui avait débarqué en hélicoptère sur son bateau, puis l'avait entraîné dans son bureau en clamant qu'il était celui dessiné sur la feuille. C'était difficile de deviner le beau garçon sous les traits de l'homme centenaire. Celui-ci était sûrement sénile. Mais ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il conversait avec lui, et Brock était obligé d'admettre qu'il devenait de plus en plus curieux à son sujet.

-Mon petit, je suis né en 1880, et j'ai embarqué sur ce navire en direction des Etats-Unis. J'y étais, j'ai survécu au sauvetage. Ce collier m'appartenait et…

-Excusez-moi, mais… ça parait absurde. Comprenez-moi…

-Laisse-le parler, Brock.

Lovett sursauta. Sans qu'il s'en était aperçu, le reste de son équipe s'était approché, et avait suivi la conversation. Tous fixaient le vieillard avec intensité et curiosité. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises présentes dans le bureau, ou par terre, attendant ses explications .

-Bon… allez-y, racontez-moi tout, soupira Lovett.

_Quai d'embarquement du Titanic, Southampton, Angleterre,1912 :_

Un magnifique bateau se tenait sur le port. Gigantesque, imposant, il dominait tous les autres. De nombreuses personne s'affairaient tout autour, transportant des bagages, des marchandises ou des vivres à l'intérieur du navire. Des éclats de voix, des rires, et des cris d'émerveillement sortaient de chaque bouche. Toutes les personnes se pressaient près de celui qu'on appelait le Titanic.

Tous sauf une. Un homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année était planté en plein milieu du quai, l'air hésitant. Ses yeux noirs étaient écarquillés de surprise. Il observait le bateau avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Certes il savait la chance qu'il avait, de pouvoir embarquer sur le paquebot, mais celui-ci le mènerait à une destination haïe. New York. Là où il épouserait Gloria Hockley, sa fiancée et riche héritière, qui voyageait avec lui pour rejoindre sa résidence secondaire.

Il ne l'aimait, et elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Un mariage arrangé, qui aboutirait à une vie limpide. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son père, Howard Stark, qui embarquait avec eux, l'avait bien prévenu. L'entreprise Stark avait fait faillite, et le seul moyen de la sauver était d'épouser Gloria. Une fois les deux familles unies, elles pourraient s'arranger entre elles et Howard ne finirait sous les ponts avec les siens.

C'est grisant, mais Tony savait qu'en faisant cela, il satisferait son père pour une fois. _Le seul moyen de ravir mon père, c'est d'être malheureux toute ma vie…_ soupira intérieurement le brun. _Quelle tristesse._

Une voix autoritaire le ramena sur terre. Gloria l'attendait à quelques mètres, et le dévisageait l'air agacé.

-Anthony, cela fait environ deux minutes que je vous appelle sans cesse ! N'avez-vous donc pas entendu votre père ? Il a discuté avec le capitaine, et le bateau partira dans un quart d'heure. Hâtez-vous donc !

Tony saisit son bagage et s'avança vers elle, la tête droite. Il fit un point d'honneur à ne pas la regarder, emprunta la passerelle et s'engouffra dans le navire.

Il ne put qu'être émerveillé pendant un court instant. Tout était magnifique. Les lustres de la première classe étincelaient, les murs blancs éclairaient chaque parcelle du Titanic, qui resplendissait tout aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était sa construction en elle –même. Il l'avait suivit grâce à son père, et avait put étudier certains plans, comme ceux des moteurs. Cela le passionnait, il n'était pas un Stark pour rien. La mécanique n'avait aucun secret pour lui, même si il avait dû ouvrir un manuel plus d'une fois pour comprendre un schéma ou un plan complexe.

Un steward le mena à sa chambre, voisine à celle d'Howard. Le papier peint était pourpre, et donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Le lit était grandiose, et il avait même le droit à une banquette recouverte de velours. Tony se dirigea ensuite vers le salon qu'il avait en commun avec Gloria, la famille Hockley et son père. Les bagages venaient d'arriver, et le brun se précipita vers les toiles qu'il avait amené. Il aimait l'art, et tenait beaucoup à ses tableaux. Ignorant une remarque acerbe de Gloria sur ces « croutes sans intérêt quelconque », il demanda à un domestique s'il pouvait en accrocher quelques-uns dans cette pièce. Il sourit en entendant le père de Gloria la réprimander sur son « vocabulaire indigne d'une jeune fille de son rang ».

Soudain, la sirène du navire retenti, signe qu'il allait quitter le port, et Tony sorti précipitamment pour aller vers le pont, accompagné d'Howard. Il regarda tout les gens restés sur le quai, disant au revoir à leurs proches partis. Une mélancolie grandissait petit à petit dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible à présent. Le Titanic l'emmenait en Amérique, vers son triste futur.

Le brun fixa le port qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, et le poids dans son cœur s'alourdit tout à coup.

_En même temps, dans un petit pub non loin de là… :_

Le café était bruyant, et on peinait à entendre quelque chose sans devoir tendre l'oreille. Quatre jeunes gens jouaient au poker sur une table crasseuse. Une petite fortune y était entassé, mais la mise la plus importante se tenait dans une petite enveloppe. On pouvait facilement deviner les adversaire et les équipes en tenant compte des regards suspicieux que se lançaient constamment les quatre hommes. Deux d'entre eux ressemblant à de simple ouvriers portuaires, ricanaient ouvertement, étant sûrs de gagner la partie décisive. Mais les deux autres, un brun aux yeux noisettes et un blond aux yeux bleus, semblaient beaucoup plus concentrés.

-Steve t'es sûr de ton coup là ? Parce que y'a toutes mes économies sur cette table, fit le brun, l'air hésitant.

-Bucky, ça fait vingt fois que tu me le demandes, et vingt fois que je te répond oui.

Steve Rogers ne perdait jamais au poker. C'était le roi du bluff. Il fallait qu'il gagne. Parce que dans cette petite enveloppe se trouvait la clef du paradis. Deux billets de troisième classe pour le Titanic, qui les mènerait vers New York. La ville qu'il voyait en rêve, lui qui dormait parfois dans la rue. Il vivait de tout et de rien. C'était un artiste, mais ses dessins ne rapportaient pas grand-chose. Il s'arrangeait néanmoins avec Bucky pour survivre. Et c'était leur avenir qu'il misait aujourd'hui.

D'un œil il regarda l'horloge murale. Il fallait faire vite.

Les deux hommes en face de lui abaissèrent leurs cartes. Bucky grimaça en voyant le jeu de leurs adversaires. Persuadé qu'ils allaient perdre, il posa sa tête sur la table et gémit. Mais Steve le releva d'un main. Et de l'autre il déposa son jeu.

Un silence d'une dizaine de seconde se fit. Puis un explosement de joie secoua tout le pub. Bucky et Steve sautèrent sur leurs pieds, hurlant, s'étreignant, puis hurlant encore. Les ouvriers se disputèrent bruyamment, chacun accusant l'autre de l'avoir fait perdre. Les gagnants ramassèrent la mise, leurs valises, puis sortirent en courant du café. Ils coururent le plus rapidement possible, peinant à respirer correctement tant l'excitation était intense. Ils atteignirent de justesse le Titanic qui avait déjà replié les échelles d'embarquement. Ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, et Steve sortit les précieux billets troisième classe. Après avoir un peu insisté, ils montèrent à bord du bateau et, sans perdre une seconde, allèrent sur le pont saluer les personnes restées sur le quai.

-On y est Bucky, on y est ! S'époumona Steve en regardant la foule.

Son ami lui répondit par un cri de joie monumental. L'euphorie ne semblait pas vouloir les quitter. Le rêve était devenu réalité. Enfin ils allaient quitter l'Angleterre et découvrir le pays où tout est possible. Certes ils n'avaient presque rien sur eux, mais Steve n'était pas quelqu'un qui prévoyait son parcours. Il préférait voguer au gré du vent, peu importe où ça le mène.

Le bateau s'éloignait de plus en plus, et les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans le Titanic. Ils marchèrent vite, jusqu'à leur cabine. Ils y entrèrent, deux personnes y étaient déjà installées. Steve balança son bagage sur le lit du dessus, en se présentant rapidement. L'un des deux hommes, Tommy Ryan, se montra très sympathique. Il leur expliqua qu'il rejoignait sa fiancée, qui habitait à New York, et espérait bien l'épouser dès son arrivée. Il proposa de retourner dehors, afin de profiter de l'air marin, et Steve et Bucky acceptèrent volontiers de se joindre à lui.

Tommy leur présenta ses amis, tous de troisième classe. Ils firent connaissance de nombreux jeunes hommes partis chercher la richesse en Amérique. Bucky parlait de son projet d'acteur de théâtre, et Steve dessinait dans son carnet, soudain insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Ils releva le nez, cherchant l'inspiration, et ce fut là qu'il l'aperçut…

Tony avait faussé compagnie à Gloria et Howard, prétextant avoir un grand besoin de s'aérer, et s'était promené près du pont des « pauvres », accompagné de ses pensées mélancoliques. Il s'arrêta devant une barrière, et contempla l'horizon, soupirant lentement. Son regard dévia alors sur les personnes qui se tenaient non loin de lui, et en particulier sur un jeune blond qui le regardait avec attention. _Il était très beau_, se dit Tony, et il se maudit aussitôt de penser cela. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de soutenir un instant ce regard si bleu. Le jeune homme semblait grand, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir assez musclé. Il portait une simple chemise grise et un pantalon noir qui était un peu usé. Le soleil de reflétait dans ses cheveux coiffés avec la raie sur le côté, et leur donnait une jolie couleur dorée.

L'homme lui sourit, un petit sourire craquant, en coin, et Tony lui répondit, ne sachant pas l'ignorer. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ? Il trouvait ce garçon si beau dans sa simplicité, si séduisant… Mais le brun fut sorti de ses pensées pas très catholiques par un main posée soudainement sur son épaule.

-Tony, je vous cherchais, fit son père. Venez, les Hockley nous attendent pour le dîner.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la barrière, le fils éprouvant un certain regret à ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.

Pendant ce temps, Steve n'avait pas bougé. Son cœur semblait avoir manqué quelques battements. Ce brun… il émanait de lui une grâce et une classe rare. Son visage était très agréable à contempler, et le reste n'avait rien à lui envier. C'était certainement le plus bel homme que Steve avait vu de sa vie. Mais ce qui avait retenu son attention était le regard remplis de tristesse qu'avait le jeune riche. Il songea aux rares bourgeois qu'il avait côtoyé. D'habitude, il n'émanait d'eux que du mépris envers les moins riches, mêlé à la joie qu'apportait la fortune. Mais pas celui-là. Il était différent, il le sentait au fond de lui.

L'échange de regard n'avait pas échappé à Bucky, qui agita sa main devant le visage de Steve. Celui-ci continuait de fixer l'endroit où le brun s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.

-Steve ? Es-tu avec nous ou dans un autre univers ? Fit-il en ricanant.

Steve ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête, l'air penaud, en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Ah là là, mon gars, t'as plus de chance de voir des anges te sortir du trou du cul que de fréquenter un homme comme celui-là, dit Tommy. Quelles que soient tes attentions, ajouta-il en riant.

Steve rougit, et détourna habilement la conversation. Il s'efforça d'effacer le brun de sa mémoire, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Cependant, il savait que Tommy avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes ?

Les jeunes hommes bavardèrent tellement qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil déclina que Steve et Bucky se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le devant du bateau. Steve enjamba la barrière de sécurité, et se pencha dangereusement vers l'océan, tout en se tenant à une corde. Le Titanic chassait l'eau, qui partait sur les côtés dans un torrent d'écume. L'air salé fouettait le visage des deux amis, qui retrouvèrent le sentiment d'euphorie apparut au début de la journée. Le soleil se couchait lentement devant deux. Soudain Bucky aperçu un mouvement dans l'eau tout près d'eux. Plusieurs dauphins fendaient les flots, en poussant de petits cris aigü. Steve les accompagna de sa voix, en poussant des cris semblables, ce qui fit rire Bucky. Le blond se redressa alors, et hurla :

-Je suis le roi du monde !

_Salle de dîner des premières classe, peu après._

Tony n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Mais personne ne l'avait remarqué. Tous les gens autour de lui parlaient de sujet futile, partant des affaires qui allaient à merveille pour les Hockley jusqu'au pris actuel du caviar, en passant pas les divers potins sur les familles de riches qui n'étaient pas présentes sur le navire. Tout n'était que superficialité, tout le dégoutait. Howard s'était éloigné avec le père Hockley, Gloria discutait avec les femmes qui l'entouraient, et le reste de la table riait de bon cœur en écoutant une anecdote amusante de Molly Brown (une nouvelle riche). Il se remémora le blond avec qui il avait échangé un regard sur le pont. Celui-ci semblait heureux, épanouis. Tout le contraire de lui. Malgré l'argent, malgré les richesses.

Personne ne voyait sa détresse du jeune Stark. Personne ne voyait le vide dans ses yeux. _Si jamais je disparaissait, est-ce qu'on s'en rendrait compte ? Manquerai-je à quelqu'un ?_ Ce furent ces pensées qui eurent raison de Tony, il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte de toutes manières. Il couru jusqu'à l'arrière du bateau, les larmes aux yeux. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Son destin lui échappait des doigts, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'empêcher de vivre une vie de tristesse en disparaissant maintenant. Une larme coula, puis une autre.

Il monta sur la balustrade, passa de l'autre côté, face à l'eau sombre. Il se tint aux barreaux, fermement, envisageant sérieusement de tout lâcher et de se laisser tomber dans ces abymes. Il se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière, en sanglotant silencieusement. _Si je saute maintenant, je disparais pour toujours…_

Il faillit tomber de surprise en entendant une voix près de lui qui s'écria :

-Non, attendez !

Steve était étendu sur un banc, contemplant les étoiles. Il faisait assez froid, mais il avait l'habitude, ayant grandit dans une région qui connaissait des hivers très rudes. Il songeait à tout et rien lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités qui se rapprochaient. Il se redressa et vit le jeune riche passer près de lui. Il pleurait. Il quitta le banc lorsqu'il le vit passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, et se précipita vers lui. _Il va sauter non de Dieu !_ Alors il cria sans réfléchir.

Le brun se retourna, des larmes inondaient son visage. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et Steve put voir toute la détresse sur le visage de Tony. Il fit un pas en avant, doucement, et tendis une main vers lui.

-N'approchez pas ou je saute !

Steve se figea. Il essaya de prendre un air assuré et indifférent. Pas de compassion pour le moment, ce qui importait c'était de ramener le brun du bon côté de la barrière. Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, et cria :

-Allez-vous en !

-Désolé, monsieur, répondit Steve, mais je ne peux pas. A partir du moment où je vous ai vu enjamber cette balustrade, je suis devenu responsable de la situation. Et je vous pris de revenir sur le pont, en sécurité.

Tony eut un rire sans joie.

-Qui êtes vous donc pour paraitre si assuré ?

-Je me nomme Steve Rogers. Et vous ?

-Tony Stark… Mais ça ne vous regarde pas !

-Et bien Tony, ça m'embêterait que vous sautiez.

Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur. Comment diable osait-il l'appeler par son prénom ? Steve poursuivit :

-Si vous sautez, je me verrais dans l'obligation de sauter à mon tour pour vous sauvez.

-Vous êtes fou ! La chute seule vous tuerait. Ne soyez pas ridicule !

-Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas moi qui suis suspendu à la proue d'un bateau, dit tranquillement Steve. Vous voyez, ce n'est tant pas la chute qui m'inquiète, c'est l'eau en elle-même. Elle doit être glaciale. Une fois je suis tombé dans un lac gelé et croyez-moi c'est atroce. C'est comme si des milliers de lames vous traversaient en même temps. On arrive plus à penser, ou alors à la douleur intense éprouvée.

Tony resta silencieux. Il semblait hésiter à présent. Le blond continua sur sa lancée.

-Je ne vous connais pas, mais je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas sauter en réalité. Vous valez certainement mieux que ça. Je vous en pris.

Et il tendit sa main. Stark junior la regarda un instant, puis dit :

-Je n'ai aucune raison de rester.

-Oh, si, vous en avez, répondit Steve. Restez, et je vous promet de vous donner des raisons de vivre. Même si je dois chercher jusqu'à la fin de ce voyage. Je vous garderez en vie. Et ça vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus ciel dans les iris sombres de Tony. Il ne voulait pas que le brun saute. Il ne voulait pas perdre cet inconnu. Il devait vivre. Il s'approcha encore. Le regard intense de Steve eut raison de Tony. Il se retourna, et enjamba à nouveau la barrière. Seulement, son pied glissa sur l'un des barreaux, et il se retrouva suspendu dans le vide.

Ses mains menaçaient de tout lâcher. L'angoisse de tomber le prit à la gorge. Il tenta de remonter, mais il était comme paralysé par la peur. Voyant cela, Steve se précipita et agrippa ses bras. Il croisa le regard du jeune Stark et vit l'horreur grandir sur son visage, ce qui le fit resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur le brun.

-Ecoutez-moi ! Ecoutez Tony, je ne vais pas vous lâcher. Essayez de trouver un point d'appuis. Je vous tiens, je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber !

Le brun tenta de respirer plus régulièrement et de se calmer. Difficile à faire lorsqu'on est à deux doigts de mourir. Steve le hissa un peu plus près de lui, et Tony put enfin s'appuyer sur l'un des barreaux. Le blond le prit par la taille pour le ramener en sécurité sur le pont, et il passa inconsciemment ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur. Steve le souleva, et ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre, encore enlacés. Tony tremblait de tous ses membres, son cœur battait à tout rompre, à cause de la mésaventure endurée quelques instants plus tôt et de la soudaine proximité qu'il avait avec le blond. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner, et Steve le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-C'est finit, vous être sauf.

Mais leur étreinte ne dura pas. Des domestiques avait accouru en entendant les cris de détresse de Tony, et s'empressèrent de le remettre debout, tout en éloignant Steve de manière brutale.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Cet homme vous a-t'il agressé ?

Tony bloqua un instant, sous la stupidité de la question. Il aperçut parmi les personnes présentes le père de Gloria, Adam Hockley. Celui-ci le dévisageait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Non ! Cria le jeune Stark. Bien sûr que non, il vient de me sauver la vie. Laissez-le voyons.

Mais les hommes qui retenaient Steve attendaient les ordres d'Adam, qui haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-C'est assez bête, je dois l'avouer, poursuivit Tony en bafouillant. En réalité je voulais admirer les… euh… les hélices et je me suis trop penché. Je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, si ce monsieur ne m'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

Adam Hockley restait peu convaincu. Mais ne voyant pas d'autres explications possibles, il fit signe à ses hommes de lâcher Steve, qui leur jeta un regard noir. Un jeune matelot passa une couverture autour de Tony, qui était encore secoué par de légers tremblements, et lui proposa de retourner à sa cabine pour récupérer « de cet événement très éprouvant ». Le brun hésita un instant, regardant Steve, l'air de vouloir lui parler. Mais Adam approuva fortement l'avis du matelot, et Tony se retrouva obligé de partir. Il se retourna une fois et adressa au blond un petit signe de tête qui signifiait « merci ». Les autres hommes suivirent, et seul Hockley resta, accompagne de Spicer Lovejoy, son valet intransigeant de sinistre réputation. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Steve, qui, guère impressionné, s'était adossé à un poteau.

-Il me semble que vous avez sauvé la vie de mon futur gendre. Quelle bravoure, fit Adam d'un air ironique. Permettez-moi de vous remercier.

-Ce fut un plaisir, répliqua Steve.

-Laissez-moi vous invitez à dîner demain soir. Huit heures, salon 3. Mettez une tenue convenable.

Il se rapprocha et murmura à son oreille :

-Voyez cela comme un donnant-donnant. J'ai horreur des dettes, ou de tout ce qui s'en rapproche.

Puis il tourna les talons, et partit en appelant son valet. Lovejoy le suivit en ignorant le blond. Celui-ci soupira longuement, et après s'être attardé quelques instants, rejoignit sa cabine en traînant les pieds.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, cette nuit là, l'image du jeune riche serré tout contre lui était gravé sur sa rétine. Il se retourna sans cesse, agaçant Bucky qui dormait en dessous de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ait tant aimé ce contact ? Pourquoi son cœur le serrait tant lorsqu'il songeait à Tony Stark ?

De son côté, le brun n'en menait pas large. Il avait dû expliquer son accident à un Howard plus que surpris et à une Gloria dubitative, et était maintenant assis sur sa banquette, caressant doucement le velours sombre. Il aurait voulu parler un peu plus à Steve, apprendre à connaître cet homme qui l'avait empêché de se suicider, et l'avait par la suite sauvé lorsqu'il avait glissé.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Tony sursauta. Il vit avec stupeur sa fiancée avancer prudemment, une boite dans la main. Il y avait sur son visage un air hésitant qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

-J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile pour vous d'envisager de m'épouser. Sachez qu'on ne m'a pas laissé le choix non plus. Mais je suis certaine qu'on jour nous serons heureux.

Elle ouvrit la boite qu'elle portait, et sortit de son écrin une sorte de médaillon. Celui-ci était magnifique. Totalement rond, d'au moins 10 centimètres de diamètre, et rehaussé de saphirs. Elle le lui passa autour du cou et l'attacha. Tony sentit le poids du bijoux peser sur sa nuque, et l'effleura du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Mon père tenait à ce que je vous l'offre. C'est une sorte de tradition dans la famille Hockley. Les futurs gendres le portent avant le mariage. Les pierres précieuses ont été portées par Louis XIV lui-même. On l'appelle « le cœur de l'océan ».

Tony restait muet de surprise. Gloria eut un petit sourire satisfait, et s'en alla, laissant son fiancé seul avec son cadeau.

_Le lendemain…_

-Steve, je voulais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait hier soir. Et je tiens vous demander pardon pour la manière dont je vous ai parlé.

Steve regarda Tony, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir le brun avant le dîner, et à recevoir encore une fois des remerciements. Mais Tony était venu le trouver sur le pont, accompagné de son père, et avait demandé à lui parler. Ils avaient donc marché, surveillés de loin par Howard. Tony avait commencé la conversation en s'excusant de son comportement irrespectueux.

-Oh… ce n'était rien, croyez-moi. Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez.

-Si, j'y tiens. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous devez penser de moi…

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… je suis un fils d'homme riche. J'ai tout ce que je souhaite. Et pourtant, hier, j'étais suspendu dans le vide à la proue d'un bateau en menaçant de sauter. Vous avez dû penser… « pauvre petit garçon, que sait-il du malheur ? ».

-Pas un instant je n'ai pensé cela. Je me suis juste dit qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour que vous vous mettiez dans cet état. N'ai-je pas raison ?

-En vérité Steve… je me sens seul. Je dois épouser Gloria Hockley pour éviter que ma famille tombe dans la misère la plus totale. Mais je ne veux pas me marier. J'ai l'impression que ce que je ressens ne préoccupe personne. J'aimerais mener la vie que je souhaite, et non pas celle qu'on me dit de mener. Je veux juste être libre.

-Ce n'est pas dans la mort qu'on trouve la liberté, Tony. C'est en faisant ses propres choix, fit Steve en le regardant intensément.

Ils s'assirent sur des transats, et continuèrent de parler. Ce fut la conversation la plus intéressante qu'eu Tony. Ils discutèrent de l'enfance de Steve, de sa vie, et ils en virent à ses talents d'artiste. Tony insista pour voir les dessins qu'il avait fait, et le blond lui tendit sa pochette.

-Ils sont très beaux, dit Tony en les feuilletant.

Les sujets représentés étaient surtout des hommes. On reconnaître des personnes de toutes les classes, du vieil homme recroquevillé dans un bar à un bourgeois assis sur un canapé. Mais celui qui attira l'attention de Tony en particulier était un croquis d'un jeune homme, l'air efféminé. Il était nu, et allongé à même le sol. En le voyant, Steve rougit légèrement.

-Ah, celui-là… je… j'étais à Londres et il s'est proposé comme modèle. Et comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience lorsqu'il s'agit de dessiner des « nus », j'ai accepté.

Tony eut un sourire en coin.

-Oh, mais vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, _monsieur Rogers._ J'ai vu bien pire.

Ils reprirent leur conversation, et parlèrent ce coup-ci de leur avenir à New York, de toutes les merveilleuses choses qui les attendaient. Steve semblait beaucoup plus excité que Tony lorsqu'ils envisageaient le futur. Les deux hommes étaient tellement passionnés par leur discussion qu'ils ne virent pas Molly Brown approché discrètement. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se racla bruyamment la gorge qu'ils relevèrent la tête.

-Bonsoir miss Brown, fit Tony, agacé qu'elle les dérange ainsi.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Stark. Il ne me semble pas vous connaître… dit-elle en se tournant vers Steve.

-Je me nomme Steve Rogers. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, répondit le blond en lui souriant.

-Oh, le fameux « sauveur », gloussa Molly. Et bien à ce que je vois vous êtes un parfait gentlemen. Gloria m'a glissé à l'oreille que son père vous a invité à dîner, pour vous remercier. Je me posais la question : avez-vous un costume ?

-A vrai dire non… dit Steve, l'air penaud.

-Allons monsieur Rogers, ne vous faites pas de soucis. J'ai dans mes appartements quelques affaires appartenant à mon fils. Je suis certaine qu'elles vous iront parfaitement.

Steve eu l'air surpris d'autant de gentillesse.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, miss Brown.

-Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Molly. Nous ferions peut-être bien d'y aller maintenant. D'ailleurs votre fiancée vous attend, Tony.

Tony se renfrogna, puis se leva après avoir salué Steve, et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ce fut une merveilleuse journée en compagnie de Steve, mais il redoutait un peu le dîner. Il doutait que son père et les Hockley se montrent très sympathiques avec son nouvel ami.

_Hall de la salle de dîner, le soir :_

Steve attendait patiemment sous la grande horloge qui surplombait les escaliers. Les vêtements du fils de Molly lui allaient comme un gant, et la vieille femme s'était exclamé en lui disant qu'il avait l'air d'un « parfait riche ». Sa tenue était simple, classique, mais efficace. Personne n'avait fait de remarque, il passait pour un jeune bourgeois habitué au luxe, et non pas pour un artiste des rues. Soudain, il sentit un regard se poser dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Tony en haut des escaliers, qui le dévisageait avec surprise.

Le brun ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu. Il semblait tellement à l'aise (et, _mon Dieu_, il était tellement beau dans son costume) qu'il l'avait prit pour un autre riche sans importance. Il descendit lentement l'escalier, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Steve ne le lâchait pas du regard, et lui tendit la main. Tony la serra, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement.

-_Monsieur Rogers,_ quel plaisir de vous voir !

-Le plaisir est partagé, _monsieur Stark._

Tony l'emmena alors dans la grande salle où différents bourges discutaient. Il lui présenta de nombreuses personne, l'introduisant dans la grande communauté des riches. Le blond ne fit aucun faux pas, et se fit passer pour un jeune héritier, dont la famille faisait affaire dans le pétrole. Tony dû plusieurs fois se retenir de rire tant la situation était comique. Ils passèrent ensuite à table, et ce fut Steve qui mena la conversation.

Toutes les personnes assises semblaient l'adorer (comment ne pas en faire autrement ?). Seuls Howard et Adam l'ignoraient. Gloria, elle, s'était éloignée avec des amies. Elle avait fait preuve de sympathie envers Steve, ce qui avait surpris son fiancé. Molly gloussa en écoutant Steve parler, et fit un clin d'œil à Tony qui le lui rendit. Avait-elle compris que le blond lui plaisait beaucoup ? Il se sentit soudain soulagé, tout se passait bien.

Seulement ce sentiment ne dura pas. Au moment où les dessert furent finis, Howard piégea Steve en lui posant une question sur son entreprise. Tony fusilla son père du regard. Toute la table attendait la réponse de Steve, qui surpris l'assemblée.

-En vérité, monsieur Stark, comme vous le savez je ne suis pas un riche héritier. Je suis né près de Londres, et j'ai grandis dans la misère. Mais cela m'est égal, car j'aime ma vie. Il y a une semaine encore je dormais sous un pont, et aujourd'hui je mange du caviar en très bonne compagnie. Tout n'est que surprise. La vie est un don, et je ne compte pas le gâcher.

Il se saisit de son verre.

-Pour que chaque jour compte.

Les personnes assises à table levèrent leur verre. Certaines étaient un peu confuses, et Howard carrément en colère, mais Steve n'en tint pas compte. Il regarda Tony dans les yeux et vida son verre de champagne.

Peu après, les hommes se rejoignirent dans un salon pour discuter affaire. Steve fut invité à les accompagner ainsi que le jeune Stark, mais il refusa.

-Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, je pense. Tony, ce fut un plaisir.

Il lui serra la main, et en profita pour glisser un petit papier dans celle-ci. Le brun le lu discrètement après son départ. _Pour que ce jour compte vraiment, RDV sous l'horloge._ Tony était intrigué, et prit également congé auprès d'Howard et Adam, prétextant qu'il avait sommeil. Son père le salua, mais Adam n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il appela son valet et, le prenant à l'écart, lui ordonna de suivre Tony…

Steve avait l'intention de l'emmener à une vrai fête, et Tony, excité, le suivit à travers le navire. Ils marchaient rapidement, riant, plaisantant de tout et de rien. Tony se sentait tellement… libre, comme un oiseau qui s'évade de sa cage. Steve était rassurant, éclatant. Il était bien avec lui. Il arrivèrent devant une porte d'où émanait une musique qui semblait étrange aux oreilles de Tony. Il était habitué aux grands orchestres, et non pas à des instruments de fortune. Il y avait beaucoup de percussion, et quelques instrument à vent. L'air était entraînant, joyeux. Steve agrippa son bras et le poussa doucement à l'intérieur.

Au milieu de la pièce, des jeunes gens dansaient par deux suivant le rythme de la musique. La danse était rapide, et non calculé. Tout le contraire de ce que Tony connaissait. Il se sentit soudain très intimidé. Autour d'eux étaient disposées des tables où d'autres buvaient, et chantaient bruyamment. Steve l'amena au fond de la salle, et le présenta à ses amis. Il sympathisa rapidement avec Bucky, qui lui offrit une bière fraiche. Le brun accepta volontiers. Il avait chaud

Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna en sursautant, pensant que son père l'avait retrouvé. Mais ce n'était que Steve, qui semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose. Il compris que le blond voulait qu'ils dansent. Tony tenta de refuser, prétextant qu'il ne savait pas comment danser. Mais Steve l'entraîna sur la piste alors que les musiciens jouaient un air beaucoup plus rapide. Il se rapprocha de lui, et posa sa main sur la hanche du jeune Stark, saisissant de son autre main celle de Tony. Puis ils commencèrent à danser, parcourant la salle. Lorsque le rythme accéléra, ils tournoyèrent de plus en plus rapidement.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Rit Tony.

La musique s'arrêta après un long moment. Tony avait le tournis, mais était hilare. C'était vraiment autre chose que les soirées qu'il connaissait. Il resta accroché à Steve, et pendant un moment ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient si proche, tout à coup. Tout ce que Tony voyait c'était l'expression de désir pur qui était apparu sur le visage de Steve. Il approcha lentement le sien. Steve ne recula pas. Mais leurs lèvres eurent à peine le temps de s'effleurer. Ils furent bousculés par un couple qui dansait.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en catastrophe. Mais leurs sourires n'avaient pas disparus.

_Le lendemain, salon des Hockley :_

Tony était assis seul devant une table, et regardait sa tasse de thé fumante. Le salon était vide, à part une domestique qui se tenait près de la porte. Il se sentait épuisé, la soirée d'hier lui avait laissé des courbatures aux jambes. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant. Ca avait été fantastique. La musique résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Et l'image de Steve souriant lorsqu'ils tournoyaient restait dans sa tête. Steve… Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser à propos de lui à présent. Il le considérait comme un très cher ami, du moins jusqu'au moment où ils avaient dansé. Seulement tout avait changé lorsqu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Tony savait que c'était mal, on n'avait cessé de lui répéter que les hommes étaient fait pour aimer les femmes. Et il avait acquiescé, docilement. Mais… était-ce normal d'avoir cette sensation dans le ventre lorsque Steve le regardait ? D'avoir eu envie de l'embrasser fougueusement, devant cette foule ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Pour lui, l'amour était une chose superficielle, inutile. Maintenant il savait qu'il se trompait. C'était tellement… étrange, lui qui avait toujours une réponse à tout, ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Il savait que Steve l'appréciait également, mais envisager un _couple_ était une autre chose. Ils seraient critiqués, méprisés. Mais Steve en valait peut-être la peine…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte claquant brutalement. Il releva la tête et vit Adam Hockley s'assoir devant lui. Il avait l'air en colère.

-Où êtes-vous parti après le dîner hier, monsieur Stark ? lui demanda-il.

_Aïe,_ pensa Tony. Il répondit :

-Je… je suis allé dans ma chambre, me coucher…

-C'est étrange, j'ai demandé à Lovejoy de vous suivre. Et il m'a dit que vous avez suivi cet homme, Rogers, jusqu'à une fête chez les troisièmes classes. Apparemment il a vu des choses… perturbantes. Comme le fait que vous vous soyez conduit comme l'un d'entre eux. Et que vous vous êtes très _rapproché_ de Rogers.

Tony déglutit.

-Nous… c'était…

-J'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que tout soit annulé. Le mariage, l'association de nos familles pour sauver l'entreprise de votre père. Je tiens réellement à ce que vous épousiez Gloria. Vous êtes un bon parti. Ne gâchez pas cette chance, Anthony. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Alors cessez de voir cette homme, cessez cette relation malsaine qui commence entre vous.

-Je ne…

-Je vous ai prévenu. Ne décevez pas votre père en vous comportant comme un gueux, qui d'autant plus aguiche les hommes. J'attends de vous que vous ayez un comportement irréprochable ces prochains jours, et j'oublierai cet écart de conduite. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, fit Tony en baissant la tête.

-Bien. Ravi que tout soit clair entre nous. Je vous apprécie réellement Tony. N'allez pas gâcher votre vie, votre avenir, en fréquentant cet homme.

Il se leva, et quitta la pièce, non sans lui jeter un regard inquisiteur. Tony resta pétrifié après cette conversation. _Il sait ce que je ressens pour Steve… Bon sang, il le sait._

_Pont des premières classes, en matinée :_

Steve guettait le brun depuis une bonne heure. Il se tenait derrière une porte qui donnait sur un grand entrepôt (où étaient exposés diverses pièces de collection maritime, ancres, gouvernail…), et regardait par le hublot, espérant voir Tony.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il aimait réellement le brun, son regard, sa classe. Il aimait lui parler, entendre son rire qui déclenchait des papillons dans son estomac. Il avait aimé dansé avec lui, sentir ses doigts contre les siens. Et le petit effleurement de leurs lèvres, trop vite rompu. Ca avait été… naturel, spontané. Et très, très étrange. Il ne se considérait pas comme homosexuel, avant. Il avait eu des petites attirances envers certains hommes, qui avaient fini dessiné dans son carnet, mais il n'y avait eu que ça. Rien d'autre, aucune tentative de séduction, aucun baiser échangé. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Tony dépassait de loin tout cela. C'était explosif, brutal, une envie de le protéger, de l'enlacer à chaque instant qu'il passait près de lui.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Du fait qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Il savait que c'était plus ou moins réciproque, seulement… Steve n'avait rien à offrir à part son amour. Il n'était pas riche, aucun avenir positif en vue.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit louper le brun qui passait devant la porte, en compagnie de son père et de Molly. Il entrouvrit la porte doucement, et tapota l'épaule de Tony qui sursauta en se retournant. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et Tony entra dans la pièce après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son père, qui n'avait rien remarqué. Il fit face au blond, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Désolé, fit Steve, je sais que je ne devrait pas être là, mais il fallait que je vous parle sérieusement. Je…

-Steve, le coupa Tony, on ne doit plus se voir.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Adam Hockley est au courant de tout. La fête, la danse, le… il sait. Et il m'en a parlé ce matin.

-Mais cela ne change rien à…

-Je vais épouser Gloria. Je vais me marier à New York, l'entreprise de mon père sera sauvée. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Ce n'est pas correct, c'est… malsain, dit Tony en reprenant les mots d'Adam.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui disiez vouloir mener la vie que vous désirez. Tony, vous ne voulez pas vous marier à Gloria, vous l'avez dit vous-même, répliqua Steve, le cœur serré.

-Je sais… mais dans la vie nous n'avons pas toujours le choix de faire ce que l'on veux. Je peux supporter une vie de ce genre, croyez-moi.

-Au début oui. Mais au fur au mesure, le temps emportera tout, et le feu qui brûle en vous va s'éteindre, Tony. Et je ne le supporterai pas.

Tony ne su que dire en entendant les paroles de Steve. Des pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans son crâne. Il voulait lui crier tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais sa conscience lui disait que c'était mal.

Voyant le silence du brun, Steve se rapprocha de lui.

-Ecoutez-moi. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est m'assurer que vous allez bien jusqu'à l'arrivée du Titanic à New York. Si une fois arrivé là-bas vous ne changez pas d'avis, je vous promet de…

-Non, coupa encore une fois Tony. C'est maintenant qu'il faut nous dire adieu. Je suis navré, mais…

Il hésita. Les yeux bleus de Steve étaient remplis de désespoir mêlé à quelque chose d'autre. De l'amour. Ce fut cela qui poussa Tony à déposer doucement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Le baiser ne dura pas. Tony tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, sans se retourner.

_Salon de thé, peu après :_

Tony Stark avait mal. Il souffrait, son cœur le serrait à mourir. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne supporterait jamais une vie monotone auprès de Gloria, sans Steve... ll repensa à ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, à tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Oui il aimait Steve, et oui c'était mal. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui, il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait à aller vers le blond.

Il était assis à une table, entouré de diverses personnes plongée dans une discussion stérile. Tout à coup, il eu la sensation de se retrouver à cette soirée, avant sa tentative de suicide. Personne ne lui demandait s'il allait bien, pourquoi il restait silencieux. _Voilà donc ce qui m'attend dans le futur._ _Une vie insipide._

Il parcouru le salon des yeux et s'attarda sur un petit garçon, assis non loin de là. Sa mère venait de lui donner une petite tape car il était trop affaissé à son goût dans un fauteuil. Il le vit étaler une serviette sur ses genoux, proprement, et prendre sa tasse avec grâce, répétant des gestes que Tony avait dû apprendre par cœur lui aussi afin de bien se tenir.

Il se voyait dans ce petit garçon. Un pantin docile, qui n'était pas libre de ses choix.

Une marionnette.

Non. Il ne mènerait pas une vie comme ça.

S'excusant auprès de ses voisins, il se leva.

Steve se tenait sur la poupe, l'air mélancolique. Il regardait sans vraiment le voir le soleil se coucher lentement sur l'océan. Ses pires craintes étaient bien confirmées, Tony et lui ne seraient jamais… ensemble. Malgré le baiser que lui avait donné le brun. Malgré l'amour évident qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, et ressentait l'envie de pleurer, ce qui ne lui été pas arrivé depuis des années.

Deux jours seulement avaient suffit à ce qu'il s'attache trop à Tony. A ce qu'il en tombe amoureux. Il soupira. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir lui reparler encore une fois. Soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui.

-Steve…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Tony. Il se retourna. Le jeune Stark se tenait non loin de lui, hésitant.

-Je suis désolé… j'ai changé d'avis.

Une explosion de bonheur se fit dans le cœur de Steve. Il tendit la main, et Tony s'approcha lentement. Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément, n'osant soudain plus bouger. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils voulaient se dire, se chuchoter à l'oreille. Brisant le silence, Steve fit un signe à Tony :

-Venez.

Tony s'avança et Steve le guida jusqu'au début de la poupe, où le bateau fendait les flots. Il le fit grimper sur le rebord, et se plaça derrière lui, en lui demandant de fermer les yeux. Le brun s'exécuta, en s'interrogeant sur ce que manigançait Steve. Mais après tout il s'en fichait, pourvu que Steve se tienne tout près de lui. Steve glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Tony, et posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Ouvrez les yeux, murmura-il.

Et il les ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. L'océan à perte de vue, d'un bleu semblable aux yeux de son bien aimé. Il n'avait jamais porté grande importance à la nature, aux choses qui l'entouraient. Mais là… il avait l'impression de voler, que rien ne le retenait, à part Steve. Il écarta les bras en les plaçant à l'horizontal, comme les ailes d'un oiseau.

-Steve… je vole ! Je vole Steve !

Il éclata de rire, d'un rire communicateur car Steve se mit à rire lui aussi, doucement. Il resserra son étreinte, et Tony tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il replia ses bras contre ceux du blond, caressant la peau de ses mains. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, et s'effleurèrent. Tony appuya un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de Steve. _C'est tellement agréable_, pensa Tony. Ses lèvres bougeaient contre celles de Steve, tout était tendre, et en même temps remplis d'envie.

Ce fut là, devant cet océan étincelant sous le soleil rouge, qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser.

_Plus tard, chambre de Tony :_

-C'est… très luxueux, remarqua Steve.

Les deux hommes s'étaient discrètement faufilés dans les quartiers Stark, et Tony avait entraîné le blond jusque dans sa chambre, en évitant son père qui rodait dans les parages. Là-dessus, il ferma la porte à clé, hors de question d'être dérangé. Il se retourna en entendant la remarque de Steve, qui observait attentivement les lieux, et plus spécialement les peintures accrochées aux murs. Il admirait une toile en particulier, représentant un paysage de montagne sous la neige.

-Celui-ci est mon préféré, fit Tony.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode, où il sortit une petite boîte. Il s'avança vers Steve, qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il l'ouvrit, et Steve ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit sifflement de surprise.

-Le _cœur de l'océan,_ dit Tony en sortant le collier de son écrin.

Il le tendit à Steve, qui le soupesa dans sa main. Le bijoux devait avoir une valeur inestimée. Il effleura du doigt les saphirs qui ornait le pendentif, puis le passa autour du cou de Tony. Le brun semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

-Steve… j'aimerais que vous me dessiniez avec ce collier.

-Oh… bien sûr.

-Avec uniquement ce collier.

Steve rougit immédiatement. Il bafouilla un peu, puis fit un petit signe de tête, montrant qu'il était d'accord. Il s'assit en face du sofa, en évitant de le regarder pour cacher son trouble. Tony eut un petit sourire en coin, et commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. Il la fit glisser sur sa peau, et elle tomba par terre, petit tas d'étoffe noire. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures de cuir, et enleva enfin son pantalon de velours, noir également, qui rejoignit rapidement la chemise. Il ne portait plus qu'un caleçon, qu'il mit plus de temps à enlever. Il n'avait cessé de fixer Steve pendant toute l'opération.

Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. Les joues rouges, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le corps de Tony. Il était musclé, pas autant que lui, de corpulence plus fine également. Sa peau dorée brillait sous la lumière artificielle du lustre. _Il était magnifique. _Il lui fit signe de s'allonger sur la banquette, et Tony s'exécuta. Steve corrigea sa position, en lui demandant de déplacer ses bras, puis après une grande inspiration, commença à dessiner.

Le fusain courait sur le papier. Il reproduisit d'abord le visage de Tony, en essayant de conserver l'expression sensuelle du brun, puis s'attaqua au corps. Les bras, le torse, les hanches… Il rougit de plus belle à partir de cet endroit, et se cacha presque derrière sa feuille de papier. Tony ne manqua pas cela, cependant, et le taquina gentiment.

Jamais Steve ne s'était sentit aussi inspiré. Tony était un excellent modèle, qui ne bougea pas pendant près d'une heure. Lorsque le blond lui annonça qu'il avait fini, il se rhabilla pendant que Steve achevait les finitions. Puis il lui tendit le dessin.

Il était parfaitement réussi. Tony ne se lassa pas de l'admirer, en complimentant Steve sur son talent de dessinateur. Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement, pour le remercier. Il passa lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de Steve, qui entrouvrit la bouche. Tony y glissa sa langue, qui rencontra celle de Steve. Le blond était timide, et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Mais Tony, retrouvant son audace habituelle, entama un mouvement de vas et viens, sortant et rentrant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant, enchaînant sucions et mordillements. Il gémit un peu, et se rapprocha encore plus de Steve, qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le canapé, Tony au-dessus.

Mais un coup donné sur la porte les fit sursauter. La voix d'Howard parvint de derrière celle-ci, et Tony releva la tête.

-Anthony ? Anthony, êtes-vous là ? C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Anthony ?

Ils ne bougèrent plus, Tony intimant à Steve de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils attendirent, et soupirèrent de soulagement en entendant les bruits de pas de Stark sénior s'éloigner.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit pour faire ce genre de chose, finalement, fit Tony en souriant à Steve.

Ils sortirent peu après de la chambre, sur la pointe des pieds, et traversèrent le salon des Hockley, chemin le plus court pour accéder aux secondes classes. Celui-ci était heureusement vide, mais ils se dépêchèrent, de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un. Ils sortirent enfin des premières classes, mais en se retournant, Tony s'aperçut qu'ils étaient suivis. Lovejoy, le valet d'Adam, se tenait non loin d'eux dans le couloir en les observant. Hockley père avait dû lui ordonner de surveiller son futur gendre. Mais Tony ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit la main de celui-ci et lui chuchota de courir à son signal, tout en lui expliquant brièvement la situation. Steve hocha la tête, et Tony cria :

-Maintenant !

Ils filèrent dans un autre couloir, courant le plus vite possible. En tournant la tête, Tony vit que Lovejoy les suivait, en courant également. _Très bien_, se dit Tony. Ils tournèrent brusquement, et empruntèrent des escaliers, descendant les marches quatre à quatre. A bout de souffle après cette course poursuite, ils s'engouffrèrent in extremis dans une cabine d'ascenseur Tony referma la grille précipitamment. Il adressa à Lovejoy un geste peu gracieux de la main, avec un grand sourire. Le valet, l'air choqué, resta immobile un instant et les regarda descendre les étages. Puis il reprit sa course, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à atteindre les étages d'en dessous avant eux.

Dès que l'ascenseur s'arrêta et que tout le monde sorti de l'appareil, les deux amants eurent un regard entendu, et sortirent à leur tour, se dirigeant vers la salle des machines. Tony était sûr que Lovejoy n'aurait pas l'idée de chercher dans cette partie du navire, et il entraîna Steve avec lui. Après avoir descendu une échelle, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle surchauffée, où des ouvriers les regardaient avec un air surpris sur le visage. Les deux jeunes hommes les saluèrent, l'air de rien, et allèrent vers la cale, en essayant de ne pas rire. Là enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, et pénétrèrent dans cet immense endroit.

Quelques voitures y étaient entreposée, parmi les nombreuses caisses contenant sans doutes des objets précieux. Steve se dirigea lentement vers une Renault 1912, d'après ce qu'il en connaissait, et passa sa main sur la carrosserie impeccable. Il s'assit sur le siège du conducteur, appréciant le cuir moelleux sous lui. Il tapota du doigt le volant, et sentit tout à coup Tony qui s'approchait silencieusement de lui. Le brun s'engouffra dans la voiture, et ouvrit la fenêtre qui séparait le chauffeur du passager. Steve se retourna, et vit la lueur malicieuse qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Tony, qui lui lança un regard très suggestif. Il s'introduit donc à son tour dans la petite cabine du voyageur, rejoignant Tony qui s'écarta pour lui faire de la place. Après cette opération, Ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

Emporté par la passion qu'il avait pour Steve, Tony appuya ses mains sur le torse de son amant pour qu'il s'allonge sur les sièges, et se plaça au dessus de lui. Steve lui caressa le dos, et la tension monta tout d'un coup entre leurs deux corps. Ils respiraient de façon hiératique, et Tony commença à déboutonner la chemise de Steve, touchant par la même occasion ses muscles. Le blond se retrouva vite torse nu, et le brun embrassa doucement son cou, sa gorge, descendant progressivement sur son torse, et son ventre, déposant ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il atteignit bientôt son nombril, et le lécha, faisant gémir de plus belle Steve qui n'en menait pas large. Il déboutonna son pantalon, et le lui retira. Il embrassa de nouveau Steve sur la bouche, et le blond inversa leur position, se retrouvant au dessus de Tony. Il le déshabilla à son tour, plus lentement, plus sensuellement aussi. Les deux hommes étaient donc en sous vêtement, transpirant dans cette endroit clos, où l'atmosphère était de plus en plus moite au fil des minutes. Ils se regardèrent, Steve avait l'air tout à coup hésitant, mais Tony haleta :

-Pose tes mains sur moi, Steve.

_Peu après._

Leur étreinte était chargé d'une rare passion. Steve s'appropriait le corps de Tony avec douceur, et le brun criait de plaisir, de plus en plus fort, ne craignant pas d'ameuter les personnes aux alentours. Oh, qu'ils viennent, qu'ils les observent, qu'ils crient que c'est mal ! Tony s'en fichait éperdument, parce là Steve était en lui, la tête nichée dans son coup, en gémissant son prénom. Il avait l'impression de perdre peu à peu l'esprit au fur et à mesure que l'orgasme approchait, et lorsque celui-ci arriva, il hurla le prénom de Steve, tout en laissant sa main glisser lentement sur la vitre pleine de buée de la voiture.

Il prit le blond dans ses bras, en essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Steve était heureux tout simplement. C'était la première qu'il faisait l'amour avec un homme , la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait sincèrement. Tout avait été tellement bon, tellement parfait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Steve, reprenant ses esprits, laissa sous entendre qu'on risquait sûrement de les retrouver s'ils restaient plus longtemps dans la voiture. Tony émit un petit grognement de mécontentement, ils étaient si bien ici, l'un contre l'autre. Mais Steve avait raison, et le jeune Stark se redressa, après avoir embrassé son amant. Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse, et remontèrent jusqu'au pont, main dans la main.

Il faisait froid, de la vapeur s'échappait de leurs bouches, petits nuages blancs dans la nuit étoilée. Le pont du navire était vide. Il devait être tard. Tony prit soudain la parole, en se tournant vers Steve.

-Steve… lorsqu'on arrivera en Amérique… je m'enfuirai avec toi.

Steve le regarda avec surprise. Il caressa la joue du brun ,effleurant son bouc, et murmura :

-C'est de la folie, Tony.

-Je sais… c'est pour ça que j'y crois.

Il se rapprocha, et l'embrassa, encore et encore. Steve répondit à son baiser après une brève hésitation. Il su à cet instant précis que rien ne pourrait le séparer de Tony.

Si seulement ils savaient…

Car à ce moment là, une brusque secousse se fit sentir, et les deux amoureux faillirent tomber tellement le choc était brutal et inattendu. Ils se précipitèrent vers la passerelle et constatèrent avec stupeur que le navire s'était arrêté. En se penchant un peu plus (Steve demanda à Tony de faire attention) et en regardant vers l'arrière du bateau, ils aperçurent un immense bloc de glace qui dépassait de l'eau.

Il y eut soudain une grande agitation sur le pont. Des marins couraient vers l'intérieur du Titanic, l'air grave, et d'autres hurlaient des ordres d'une voix mal assurée. Des brides de conversations parvinrent aux oreilles de Tony qui se fit plus attentif.

-Bateau… percuté par tribord… voie d'eau dans la coque…

Il se figea, l'air interdit. Steve lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, et il lui répondit d'une voix blanche, avec hésitation.

-Le… le bateau a du toucher l'iceberg. Il… s'ils ne réparent pas le trou causé par la collision, l'eau va monter rapidement et…

Il se tut. Steve ne disait rien, et se contentait de serrer sa main dans la sienne. L'horreur les avait prit tout à coup…

**Voilàààààà !**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et s'il vous plait laissez vos impressions et vos critiques dans des review :3**


End file.
